Raven and Onyx
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Waktu kecil aku pernah diselamatkan oleh anak yang seumuran denganku saat itu. Aku yakin orang itu adalah Naruto. Tapi yang yang membuatku heran, saat kumelihat rambut dan matanya, aku yakin rambutnya itu berwarna raven dan matanya berwarna onyx. Tapi kenapa sekarang bewarna pirang dengan mata saphire? / "Maaf Sakura, tapi anak kecil yang kau maksud itu bukan aku" /


Yo!_ Minna~_ OoO/ Ketemu lagi sama Hikaru si author tidak berwujud ini. Kali ini Hikaru bikin _fic_ dengan karakter hanya Sakura Haruno seorang. Tapi akhir-akhirnya Sakura dengan Sasuke. Sasuke datengnya di paling akhir, jadi aku bingung mau mencantumkan Sasuke di karakter _fic_ ini atau tidak. Jadi begitulah~ Cukup disini saja deh, Hikaru tidak mau berlama-lama.

.:.

.:.

Waktu kecil aku pernah diselamatkan oleh anak yang seumuran denganku saat itu. Aku yakin, orang itu adalah Naruto. Tapi yang satu hal yang membuatku heran, aku terus memikirkan hal ini. Saat kumelihat rambut dan matanya, aku yakin rambutnya itu berwarna_ raven_ dan matanya berwarna _onyx_. Tapi kenapa sekarang bewarna pirang dengan mata _saphire_? / "Maaf Sakura, tapi anak kecil yang kau maksud itu bukan aku" /

.:.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Raven and Onyx © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

.:.

Romance dan Drama

.:.

NaruHina slight NaruSaku, yang paling akhir SasuSaku xD

.:.

T

.:.

**(-_ Happy Reading _-)**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung maju ke atas panggung. Dengan pedenya Naruto bergaya dengan gaya yang membuat para gadis mati klepek-klepek. Hahaha~ Aku sebenarnya juga suka melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

Aku melihat, pancaran wajahnya yang bersinar membuat hatiku bersemangat. Naruto Uzumaki, aku yakin dialah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku waktu aku masih kecil, mungkin dialah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku saat itu. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya, tapi aku yakin itu adalah dia. Jadi begini ceritanya~

**- Flashback -**

_Saat itu aku sedang bermain di taman, bermain bola dengan teman-teman yang lain. Bola yang kutendang menggelinding ke jalanan, jadi mereka memintaku agar aku mengambil bola tersebut. Aku ikuti saja yang mereka mau, karena yang membuat bola itu menggelinding sejauh itu ya aku. Jalan terus akhirnya aku tepat di tengah jalanan. Aku mengambil bola itu dan terdiam di tengah jalan sambil lambai-lambai bahwa aku telah mendapatkannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepatnya, hampir saja aku tertabrak itu mobil. Tapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku._

_"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang penyelamat itu, kulihat dia kecilnya sama seperti aku. Berarti seumuran, itu yang kupikirkan._

_"Hooi" seruannya membuat aku berhenti berpikir, aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan saja terima kasih._

_"Baguslah, untung aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melihat mata emerald milikmu lagi" katanya. Mata emerald? Ya, itu warna mataku. Aku berpikir bahwa dia suka dengan warna mataku ini. Naruto juga pernah mengatakan bahwa dia suka dengan warna mataku, makanya aku yakin kalau Naruto adalah penyelamat jiwaku._

_Setelah dia mengucapkan kata itu, dia mau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Warna matanya dan rambutnya membuatku terpikat, raven dan onyx. Tidak sengaja aku langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh._

_"Aku suka sama kamu!"_

_Mendengar itu, anak kecil tersebut berhenti sesaat dan berbalik ke arahku. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya dengan santai dan kembali pergi meniggalkanku._

**- End -**

Benar-benar masa lalu yang aneh, kan? Kecil-kecil aku sudah bilang kaya gitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada rambut dan matanya sehingga bisa berubah warna seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok penyelamatku itu.

Sudahlah, aku alihkan pandanganku kembali pada Naruto. Kuperhatikan, sepertinya Naruto sedang melihat Hinata yang berada di bawah panggung. Ia langsung berjalan menuju Hinata, kenapa bukan aku sih? Dia masih berjalan dan akhirnya ia berada tepat di depan Hinata. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Tidaaaak! Kenapa Naruto mencium tangan Hinata? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang biasa dilakukan. Lagian, Hinata adalah sahabatku.

Wou~ Hinata merasa malu sepertinya, dia langsung melepas genggaman Naruto disambut dengan sorak sorai dari para fans Naruto. Ada juga yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kebencian. Aku balas saja dengan _death glare_ ku yang lebih mantap. Mereka hanya terdiam ketakuan saja.

Hinata~ Dia kaget sekaligus malu akibat ulah teman kecilnya itu. Bisa terlihat dari rona merah yang memancar di pipi gadis berambut _indigo _itu dengan beririskan _lavender_. Sepertinya Hinata tidak suka dengan apa yang Naruto perbuat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Apa itu karena perkataanku kemarin?

'_Maaf, Hinata. Tapi aku menyukai Naruto_' pengakuan dariku kemarin mungkin telah membuat Hinata jadi menjauhi Naruto ya? Tapi kenapa?

Oh, tunggu. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan pergi menghindari Naruto. Sesampai di pintu keluar, Hinata berhenti sesaat. Kenapa dia berhenti ya? Apa ada yang mau diucapkannya?

"Aku... Membencimu Naruto!"

Aku tidak menyangka, Hinata yang seperti itu bisa berbicara sekasar itu!?

• **Raven and Onyx ****•**

Aku Haruno Sakura, Aku berteman sejak kecil dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan cuma aku doang, ada satu lagi yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Aku, Naruto dan Hinata sudah berteman dari jaman TK hingga sekarang. Kalau dihitung, kamu sudah berteman selama 13 tahunan lebih. Tapi semenjak masuk ke SMA, mulai ada perubahan diantara kami bertiga.

Rasa 'cinta' itu yang telah membuat kami berubah. Sekarang kami masih kelas 2 SMA, tapi salah satu diantara kami sudah ada yang bekerja. Naruto berprofesi menjadi aktor dan model. Yah~ Penghasilannya memang besar sepantaran sama tenaga yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Naruto dapat melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan penghasilan untuk mencukupi kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia kelas 3 SD, sehingga ia sendirian tinggal di rumahnya. Sebenarnya mamaku mau mengangkatnya menjadi anak angkat, tapi Naruto tidak mau karena tidak mau merepotkan. Oleh karena itu dia selalu berusaha dan akhirnya mencapai keberhasilan seperti sekarang ini.

Lah~ kenapa berbicara soal pekerjaan ya? Kalau begitu kembali ke jalan ceritanya deh.

Kami masuk SD yang sama, SMP sekolah yang sama juga. Sampai SMA pun kami selalu bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang mau berpisah satu sama lain karena sudah terlanjur ada kata 'bersama' dalam otak kami masing-masing. Selalu bersama, tidak akan terpisahkan. Karena kami sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga berar.

Kita lanjutkan saja lanjutan dari jalan cerita yang sebelum judul tadi~

"Aku... Membencimu Naruto!" setelah mengucapkan tiga kata itu, Hinata langsung menghilang tidak dapat dilihat lagi sosoknya. Orang yang berada di dalam pada sweatdrop semua, apalagi orang yang dilontarkan langsung dengan kata 'benci'. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa ternjadi, kenapa bisa?

"Hinata!" Aku mencoba menahan kepergian Hinata, tapi terlambat. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali memandang ke arah Naruto. Aku sedih melihat Naruto yang hanya menunduk dan memasang wajah sedih. Tapi dia harus profesional! Banyak fans Naruto yang masih menunggu dirinya. Tidak boleh menyampur aduk urusan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Sudah kuduga, dengan ekspresi yang tidak ada masalah sama sekali, Naruto kembali memasang gaya memukau dan kembali disoraki oleh para fansnya. Naruto memang hebat~

'_Hinata_' Aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Jadi aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyusul kemana Hinata pergi.

.

.

.

Di tempat Hinata berada, ia sedang minum minuman cola yang baru saja ia beli di mesin minuman. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang begitu ia sukai karena banyak kenangan tidak mungkin Hinata lupakan. Masih tetap meminum colanya, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Kini ia telah meninggalkan taman itu dan sekarang ia tidak tahu mau kemana-mana lagi.

Baru saja melangkahkan kaki enam langkah, aku membuatnya terhenti. Aku bertanya kenapa Hinata berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto, tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Kulontarkan beberapa pertanyaan, tapi tetap dia tidak mau berbicara. Sudahlah, aku mau berbelanja dulu. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan mau berbicara.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tidak mau cerita, tapi kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi kamu harus mau cerita ya" ucapku dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah aku pergi.

- _Normal P.O.V._ -

Sakura pergi, dan tidak ada urusan lagi Hinata berada di taman itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya saja. Ia berjalan sudah lebih dari satu meter dari tempat awalnya, dan ia melempar kaleng colanya yang sudah kosong ke sembarang arah.

Kaleng tersebut terlontar begitu jauhnya dari tempat Hinata berada. Terbang, melayang, dan akhirnya terjatuh dan menimpuk kepala orang yang tidak bersalah yang barusan saja lewat.

"Aww" orang itu berseru kesakitan.

Ia melihat ada kaleng kosong yang telah terjatuh dari atas kepalanya dan menggerutu sendiri.

"Siapa sih yang lempar kaleng kosong ini? Kalau ada isinya sih masing mending" ucapnya marah dan mengambil kaleng cola tersebut dan melemparnya kembali ke arah kaleng tersebut datang.

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Terbang, melayang, dan akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan Hinata. Mungkin kalau ia bergerak satu senti saja, ia akan tertimpuk kaleng tersebut.

"Hmm~ kenapa kaleng ini bisa kembali lagi?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, ia berjongkok dan mengambil kaleng itu.

"Hanya ada dua jawaban. Yang pertama, di lempar kembali oleh orang yang melihatnya jatuh. Atau yang kedua, kaleng itu dibawa terbang oleh hantu dan terjatuh. Pilihan yang pertama mungkin saja, jadi yang kedua tidak masuk hitungan" analisa Hinata bagaikan seorang _detective_. Dengan gaya berpikir seperti Shinichi Kudo dan Conan Edogawa, kini ia bisa menyelesaikan kasus(?) aneh itu. 'Kaleng kosong yang terbang kembali'

Karena penasaran siapa yang melemparnya kembali, Hinata mendatangi arah kaleng itu terbang. Ia melihat orang memakai topi dan kacamata hitam yang dapat menutupi wajah orang tersebut. Orang itu bersandar pada bangku taman kesayangan Hinata. Sepertinya orang tersebut sedang tidur, makanya gaya duduknya aneh. Kepalanya diletakkan di atas tangan yang ditaruh di atas bangku.

'Sepertinya orang tersebut tidak asing? Tapi siapa ya?' batin Hinata bertanya.

Karena penasaran, dengan sangat hati-hati Hinata membuka kacamata pemudan tersebut. Apa yang ia lihat? Sosok pemuda yang ia benci. Tunggu! Atau yang ia cinta? Naruto Uzumaki!

Hinata kaget karena Naruto ke taman itu dan duduk di bangku taman kesayangan Hinata. Sudah lama sekali, yah~ Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak pernah datang ke taman itu sejak ia memiliki pekerjaan. Sangat sibuk sampai-sampai Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan atau pun ke sekolah. Jarang-jarang Naruto ke sekolah, palingan hanya satu kali dalam seminggu. Jadwalnya begitu padat, namanya juga aktor/model yang sedang naik daun.

Kembali ke cerita~

Hinata menjatuhkan kacamata yang baru saja ia lepas dari mata Naruto. Karena kedengaran suara yang sepertinya mengganggu Naruto tidur, Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata hanya bisa melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Setelah Hinata pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, Naruto terbangun dan melihat kacamatanya yang ada di tanah dan satu helai rambut bewarna _indigo_ menyangkut di kacamatanya.

'Hinata'

.

.

.

- _Sakura P.O.V_ -

"Ah! _Konbawa_~ Hinata" sapa seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan iris _emerald_.

Yah~ Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku? Aku baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk kebutuhan rumah. Aku disuruh _kaa-chan_ untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang sudah menipis. Padahal ada banyak yang mau kutanyakan pada Hinata, tapi beruntungan aku dapat bertemu dengannya disini.

"_Konbawa_ _mo_~ Sakura" balas Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Ah! Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang serius. Tapi sebelum itu harus ada yang melenceng dulu.

"Kamu mau belanja juga?" tanyaku dan melihat jam tangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Jadi, apakah Hinata mau belanja? Kalau iya mungkin aku akan menemaninya.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang" jawab Hinata dan berjalan kembali. Tidak? Okelah~

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, rumah kita kan bersebrangan" ajakku dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

Hinata membantuku membawa belanjaan yang berada di salah satu kantong plastik, sedangkan aku membawa kantong plastik yang satunya lagi. Hinata memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Kami bersama-sama pulang dan tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Sampai aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Aku bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud aku.

"Mengapa aku mencintai Naruto?" lanjutku, pertanyaan itu langsung membuat wajah Hinata tertunduk sedih.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mengapa aku berbicara itu pada orang yang mencintai Naruto juga? Harusnya aku berbicara pada orang lain, mengapa harus Hinata? Tapi, ini harus dibicarakan agar persahabatan kami tidak hancur.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu juga mencintai Naruto, tapi aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Aku juga berpikir, mengapa aku menceritakan ini pada dirimu. Mungkin, karena kamu sahabatku sejak kecil makanya aku bisa berkata seperti ini.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi... Tidak akan kuserahkan Naruto padamu, aku sangat mencintainya. Bisakah kamu mengerti?" tanyaku, aku melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mengerti apa maksudku.

"Aku tahu, kita pasti ingin memiliki orang yang kita cintai. Aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Baru kusadari, aku tidak membenci Naruto. Tapi aku mencintainya! Jadi, bisakah kau mengerti?" tanya Hinata melawan perkataanku.

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Hinata, aku tersenyum tipis dan tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti. Kita lakukan secara sehat ya, kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih Naruto. Kita tetap sahabat kan?" kembali ku bertanya dan menjulurkan jari kelingking.

Hinata menerima uluran jari kelingking, janji sahabat sejati.

"Iya!"

"Jadi, kenapa Sakura bisa menyukai Naruto?" pertanyaan Hinata memang cukup mengejutkanku, tapi akan kuceritakan semuanya. Mungkin aku juga akan bertanya kenapa Hinata juga bisa suka sama Naruto.

"Waktu kecil, aku pernah diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Warna rambutnya _raven_ dan matanya_ onyx_. Aku yakin itu Naruto" aku memulai bercerita. Kulangkahkan kakiku terus, tapi Hinata berhenti. Jadi aku ikut berhenti dan bertanya pada Hinata kenapa dia berhenti berjalan.

"Tapi kan warna rambut maupun mata Naruto bukan bewarna itu" aku setuju dengan perkataan Hinata, tapi tidak ada orang selain Naruto yang menyukai warna mataku. Anak kecil itu sudah pasti Naruto.

Akhirnya sampai juga kami di rumah kami masing-masing, aku tanyanya lain kali saja deh, karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Kami saling melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam rumah kami.

Jadi, sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya. Besok kami berdua akan langsung menanyakannya pada Naruto.

- _Flashback_ -

_"Untuk memastikan siapa yang Naruto cintai, kita bertiga akan berbicara langsung di taman. Di bangku taman kesayanganmu Hinata, disana kita dengarkan yang sebenarnya" seru Sakura bersemangat._

_"Iya! Agar tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara kita bertiga" lanjut Hinata dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya._

_- Flashback end -_

- _Normal P.O.V._ -

Sekarang bisa dilihat tiga manusia dengan rambut _indigo_, pirang dan _softpink_ sedang tegang-tegangnya. Karena Naruto mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari dua orang sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Jadi kau pilih siapa Naruto? Aku atau Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan lantangnya.

Naruto ingin langsung menjawab bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah Hinata, tapi ia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa ia akan menjaga Sakura selamanya.

- _Flashback (again)_ -

_"Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi!" teriak Naruto dan orang-orang yang menggangu Sakura pada pergi semua._

_Naruto mendekati Sakura yang sedang menangis dan membantu Sakura berdiri._

_"Kau tidak apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto, ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya._

_"Na.. Naruto!" seru Sakura dan langsung melompat ke arah Naruto._

_"Tenang saja, aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungimu selamanya. Makanya, bisakah kau perlihatkan warna matamu yang indah itu"_

_- Flashback end -_

'_Aku yakin, pasti Naruto memilihku. Karena ia berjanji akan melindungiku selamanya_' batin Sakura mengingat kenangan masa lalu di bangku tersebut.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang memiliki kenangan dengan Naruto di bangku taman itu. Tapi Hinata juga memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama dengan Naruto. Disanalah mereka berdua bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

_- Flashback (again and again) -_

_"Haa~ taman masih sepi. Belum ada teman-teman yang datang" seru Naruto memelas. Saat itu umur Naruto masih empat tahun._

_Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman yang telah menjadi tempat kenangan terindah mereka. Naruto menutup matanya, dan setelah membuka matanya ia melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menatapnya._

_Naruto yang kaget langsung terbangun dan menghindari gadis kecil itu. Ia terjatuh dan kembali berdiri dibantu oleh seorang gadis kecil._

_Mereka saling melihat dan duduk di bangku itu kembali._

_"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, orang baru ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto menjulurkan tangannya._

_"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" sapa Hinata dan tersenyum dengan manisnya._

_"Aku Naruto, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" seru Naruto dan memberikan cengiran khas miliknya._

_- Flashback end -_

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah berjanji pada Sakura untuk melindungi dirinya selamanya" pengawalan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto membuat Hinata bersedih sedangkan Sakura bersemangat.

"Tapi, pikiranku berubah saat aku memiliki perasaan ini pada Hinata. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi Sakura, maafkan aku. Yang akan kulindungi sekarang adalah Hinata" jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

Hinata dan Sakura menangis, mereka menangis dalam arti yang berbeda. Hinata menangis karena senang ternyata Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Sakura menangis bahwa ternyata Naruto telah melanggar janjinya.

Sakura berlari dengan secepatnya dan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda. Pemuda tersebut membantu Sakura berdiri dan tiba-tiba hati Sakura berdetak melihat pemuda tampan itu.

'_Raven_ dan _Onyx_!' Sakura kaget karena melihat pemuda di depannya itu memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan anak kecil yang menjadi penyelamat jiwanya.

"Ah! Teme~ Kau sudah pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Naruto dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

Sebelumnya ia sudah menghibur Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak menangis lagi.

"Siapa dia? Kau mengenalinya Naruto?" tanya Sakura dan menunjuk pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalinya Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah keheranan.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau Hinata?" kini Sakura menanyakan hal itu ke Hinata.

"Aku tahu" jawab Hinata mengangguk.

"Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Hee~ kau lupa denganku? Apa si Dobe tidak pernah menceritakanku ke kamu? Aku sedih, ternyata penyelamat jiwamu sendiri tidak diingat" Sasuke memasang wajah kecewa dan menatap sinis ke arah Naruto setelahnya.

"Maaf Teme, aku tidak sempat menceritakannya. Jadi begini Sakura, dia Sasuke Uchiha. Teman kecil kita juga, semenjak kepergiannya ke Amerika kau jadi melupakan kenanganmu tentang dia" jelas Naruto.

"Kenanganku?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ya, saat kau hampir mau tertabrak mobil. Kan yang menyelamatkannya dia, kau tidak ingat?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Jadi, orang itu bukan Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ketinggian.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi anak kecil yang kau maksud itu bukan aku" jawab Naruto dengan nada penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Sakura menganggap bahwa penyelamatnya adalah Naruto?" Sasuke mulai memasang wajah yang kesal.

"Do...Be!" Naruto berdengik ketakutan mendengar amarah Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Aku mau tahu kenangan yang kalian maksudkan!" seru Sakura, dan itu membuat amarah Sasuke mereda.

"Oke, kenanganmu bahwa kamu pernah mengatakan... 'Bahwa kamu mencintaiku'"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hei~ Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat mengetahui bahwa kau selama ini menganggap penyelamatmu adalah Naruto?"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Sakit tahu, disini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai-sampai aku tidak kembali kesini, mungkin selamanya kau akan menganggap bahwa aku tidak ada. Melainkan hanya Naruto yang terus berada di pikiran dan Hatimu"_

_"Maaf, tapi aku mungkin akan menyesal jikalau aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Menyesal karena tidak mengenali dirimu yang sebenarnya. Menyesal karena menganggap dirimu tidak pernah ada. Dan menyesal karena menganggap dirimu adalah orang lain. Aku benar-benar menyesal"_

_"Tapi, kau tidak menyesal kan setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"_

_"Ya, karena aku benar-benar sudah terpikat denganmu. Rambut maupun matamu..._

_Raven and Onyx"_

_.:._

_.:._

_.:._

+ The End +

Yaha~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau judul dan cerita sangat tidak nyambung dan tidak masuk akal. Apalagi ceritanya yang begitu aneh. Sekali lagi Hikaru minta maaf karena sudah membuat cerita aneh ini.

Tapi Hikaru minta pendapat dan saran kalian ya~ Agar Hikaru tahu bagaimana dengan cerita Hikaru yang satu ini.

_Jaa~_


End file.
